1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy boat that includes a screw driven by a driving source and a servo mechanism stored inside a housing on which a screw bracket, supporting the screw and functioning as a rudder, is attached and that is capable of turning the screw bracket towards a horizontal position by the servo mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known toy boat has a driving source and a servo mechanism attached to the inner side of a boat body.
For reference, refer to Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 58-179192.
Since a known toy boat includes a servo mechanism attached to the inner side of a boat body, a rod configured to transmit power generated at the servo mechanism to a screw bracket attached to the outer side of the boat body for steering and to turn the screw bracket towards a horizontal position is required.
To solve the above-identified problem, a toy boat according to the present invention includes a servo mechanism stored in a box on which a screw bracket is attached so as to transmit power generated at the housed servo mechanism to the screw bracket for steering. Accordingly, a rod for turning the screw bracket towards a horizontal position is not required for the toy boat according to the present invention.